Hermione's Diary 4
by LiamPaynesSpoon
Summary: This is the last Hermione Diary story. For Draco's side on this one, look for "Dramione: Draco's side."


(Last Installment of the Hermione's Diary series. For Draco's point of view of Hermione's Diary (4), look for "Dramione: Draco's side".)

_March 23rd_

_I've been too busy and caught up in my Draco-Ron situation that I haven't had the time to write._  
_Spring is here, thank god. I haven't seen Draco since last month. I asked around and rumor has it he dropped out_  
_because his parents took him away somewhere... I suppose it's only right that he should leave. It's probably worse on him anyway. Imagine, confessing to love someone, having them reject you in some way, and stay around them? It isn't healthy, so I've heard from Ginny._

_March 30th_

_An owl came to me this morning with some letters. I was shocked to see one addressed to me from Draco._  
_Ron leaned over the table trying to make it look like he was getting toast and saw the letter. He stood up suddenly, and stormed away leaving me and Harry in an awkward silence. Here's what the letter read:_

My Dear Hermione,

You know I love you, but I can't wait for you any longer. That day you kissed me, it was something I'd fantasized about since 4th year. But you haven't spoken to me since then. I fear you've chosen Weasley over me. I understand. Perhaps I came on too strong? Or maybe you hate me for all the foul things I've called you? I'm sorry. I love you.

But theres always a chance isn't there? Thats why I've left you 2 keys. One to my house, and the other to my bedroom. Do you remember that snowglobe I gave you on christmas? If you unscrew the bottom you'll find them. Look in the Wizarding Directory to find my house. If you don't want to come, my love, please send me an owl. That way, I'm not sitting there thinking you're coming when you're really not.

Again, I understand if you've chosen Weasel-by over me, but think on it, won't you?

I love you with all my heart Hermione Granger.

-Draco Malfoy

_April 1st_

_I've been thinking about it.. I think I want to be with Draco. The only worry I have is breaking Ron's heart. I know I've already have, and I'm a lousy friend for that, but he doesn't love me any more.. At least, he acts it. Even if he doesn't, I'm sure it'd hurt him if I DID go... I've sent a letter to Draco telling him that I'm thinking about it._

_April 6th_

_The OWLS are finally done. School is almost over. My parents think that now that I'm 17, I'll leave them to go work in the Ministry like I'd told them I wanted to. But that's changed since then. Now I feel like I want to live with Draco. I understand now. I love Draco,not Ron. Although, I do love Ron as a friend. He's been my best friend since 1st year... And I've dumped him for his enemy. What kind of friend am I?!_

_April 10th_

_I told Ron I was going to live with Draco. Thats it. I've decided that Draco is the only boy who truly loves me. I told him that too. He said "Give me a break Hermione. You know I love you. I've told you, I've proven it to you. I respect you. I don't look at other girls behind your back-" "Draco does the same things and more." I retorted before he could make me feel worse. "Oh yeah? Just because PureBlood has money? Is that it?"Ron shouted. "No! Of course not! But he's not angry at me because I haven't chosen. That shows true love, Ron. He loves me. As for you, You got angry just because he was TALKING to me!" I shouted back. Ron lowered his voice to a normal level. His anger was still seeping through. "So are you going to do it then?" He said. I wondered if I'd hurt his feelings more by what I'd just said. "Do what?" I said. "Are you going to go live with Malfoy?" He asked looking up at me. I stared up at the ceiling trying to stop from crying. "Yes, I am, Ron. You can't stop me. I'm sorry." I said it as my voice trembled. "So then you won't mind if I do this since I may never see you again." He said leaning forward. "Wha-?" I was cut off immediately. His lips were crushing mine. It wasn't in a loving way. It was fierce. Angry. He held my face and kept kissing me. Tears streamed down my face. How could I do this to him? But theres no turning back. I've done it. I've lost Ron, and I can't take him back. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. "I love you Ron." I whispered after he finally stopped. "I love you Hermione... Don't forget it." He said as he watched me get up and leave. _

_And now I'm here. My trunk is packed, I've got Draco's keys.. I'm ready. The only thing left is to say goodbye to all my friends and then.. that's it._

_May 2nd_

_Sorry I haven't written. I've been doing a lot lately. I bought some gifts for my friends as "goodbye presents".  
I've said good bye to everyone except Harry. I plan to tell him tomorrow._

_May 3rd_

_I just came inside. Me and Harry went to Hogsmead as a last-day-with-friends sorta thing. School finishes tomorrow.  
I remember our whole conversation, seeing how it was only an hour ago._

_"Why are you going with him, Hermione?" Harry asked with a sad tone.  
"I love him, Harry. I can't help that." I replied, clutching my butterbeer.  
"Ron loves you." Harry whispered. "I know..But obviously not enough." I whispered.  
"What about me, Hermione? I love you." Harry said. "Harry, I love you too. You're my best friend. But I know Ron won't let me live it down." I said, tearing up again. I gulped down some cold butterbeer in hope it would stop me from crying._

_I'd been crying alot lately. More confusion than anything... Harry leaned on me. "So, when do you plan to leave?"  
"I dont know." I said. Harry chuckled. "What?" I asked. "Thats a first," he said. "Hermione Granger doesn't know how to answer."  
I smacked him across the head. "This is serious. I'm leaving, Harry."  
"I know... I don't want you to though. But I guess whatever makes you happy." he said. I heard the pain in his voice. We never had a conversation like this before. "Well I'm going Harry." I said. I stood up to leave. Harry stood up too, hugged me, and said "I have to meet Ginny. Write to me please? I'm going to stay in Sirius' house for now."_

_May 20th_

_School is out. I'm staying in a hotel now. I found Draco's house in the Directory like he said. I'll leave tomorrow... I have all my things. My books, my quills, my ink, and of course my toiletries._

_May 21st_

_I'm here. I've been downstairs for awhile. The Malfoy's elf, Delsa, let me through the gates and into the house. She told me Draco would be down soon... It's been hours. She told me I could go look for him if I wanted. Apparently Draco said I was allowed to go wherever I wanted. I feel like the house is deserted. Theres no one here except me and Delsa.. and of course Draco where ever the hell he is._

_Later-_

_I found Draco's room. I'm sitting on the floor writing by wand light. Draco is sleeping in his boxers sprawled out on his bed. I decided not to bother him and let him sleep... I wonder if it's okay to lie down with him? I'll take a chance. I'm exhausted. Let me get my nightgown of of my trunk, change, and hit the hay._

_Even Later-_

_I woke up to the sound of Draco's voice in my ear. "Hermione." "Hermione." "Hermione." he kept saying._

_"Draco?" I gargled. I was dazed with sleep. "Yes my love?" he stroked my hair and kissed my cheeks. I felt his other hand running down my leg. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and stared at him. There was barely any light. He had all the curtains drawn. "Lumos" he whispered in the dark. His wand lit up and he set it on the bed between us. I suddenly had this tingling feeling running through my body... I was staring at his half-naked body. -oh my gosh- I thought. -Hes so hot-_

_I suddenly found myself on top of him, kissing him like I hadn't seen him in years. He was kissing me back. Passionately, happily. We let go of each other reluctantly, to breathe. "Hermione!" Draco gasped. "Draco.." I held his face betweens my hands. "You came!" He said. "Yeah! I- I did!" I smiled from ear to ear. "You came ohmigosh!" he said again. You couldn't mistake the happiness in his voice. We kissed again. And again. And again. And we kept kissing each other. _

_And so went our night. Into a happy foreverness... Whatever that means._

_I think I'm done writing in this diary. I'll keep it though, for our little children... What will I name them? Ginny Malfoy, and Harry Malfoy.. I like those names. Maybe he will too._


End file.
